


club meeting

by cinnamontoastcronch



Series: Tumblr Request Fills [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Michelle Jones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones-centric, Missing Scene, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastcronch/pseuds/cinnamontoastcronch
Summary: Spider-Man: Far From Home missing sceneMJ officially becomes an FoS.





	club meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nexparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexparker/gifts).



Peter melts into the fluttery kiss as much as he can. He lingers in the feeling of MJ's hand cradling his aching neck, and her curly hair tickling his cheek. She smells like smoke and sweat and cinnamon Altoids, and Peter wants to bottle it all up and make a candle out of it. 

He doesn't say he loves her, because hes 16, and that's crazy, and he knows it, but _he loves her he loves her he--_

"You're still limping." MJ says worriedly, still out of breath. "Jeez, you… you don't look so good."

"Huh?" Peter looks down at his leg. It's swollen and turned at an ugly angle, throbbing painfully. But MJ has little freckles across her nose that he never noticed before, so he smiles giddily. "Oh. Yeah."

MJ tucks her hair behind her ear nervously. "You should-- you should get that fixed."

Peter blinks hard, trying to disappear the black spots in his eyes. His head pounds. His legs start to wobble. "Yeah… yeah I prob'ly should…" 

Peter stumbles into MJ before he realizes what's happening. 

"Peter!" MJ struggles to take his weight. "Oh, shit, please don't die, you're not dying, right?!"

Peter shifts to his good leg, gripping MJs jacket tightly. "Not dying…" He huffs out. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." MJ hugs him, like a kid would a teddy bear she didn't want to lose. "I-- I got you."

Peter laughs breathily. His crush has got him. "Thanks… uh, Happy's just over there, could ya…?" He gestures vaguely to the end of the bridge, where a jet hovers just above the ground. 

"Oh, shit, yeah." MJ slings one of Peter's arms over her shoulders, allowing him to stumble alongside her. 

It's excruciatingly long for the parts of Peter that are bruised and broken. But the feeling of MJ’s arm around his waist, and her little nervous spurts of rambling stories, and how he has to look up just a little to see her face makes him wish the bridge was a mile long.

Peter allows himself to collapse into Happy's arms again. MJ makes him feel dizzy and lovestruck, but Happy is safety and stability. Peter lets himself be led up the stairs to the jet, MJ still holding one of his hands, and knows he'll be taken care of.

His vision dips in and out, finally coming back to some semblance of consciousness, when he's at last lying down, Happy and MJ's faces hovering anxiously above him.

Peter reaches out a clumsy hand to the lock of MJs hair not caught in her ponytail. "Your purple streaks are so pretty…" He mumbles happily. 

MJ tries to hide her smile. "Shut up, dork…"

Peter just smiles bigger. His face crumbles though, as a wave of pain hits, bringing sudden tears to his eyes. He groans, turning his face into the pillow under his head. " _Shit, Happy_ …" 

"Hey, I'm right here, you're okay…" Happy grabs Peter's outstretched hand and squeezes it. "Kid, listen, we don't have a lot on the jet, only emergency supplies, you need a little more than that. SHIELD has a facility in Europe, they'll fix you up there." 

Peter nods, only catching about half of what Happy tells him. "'Kay… S'there like an ice pack or somethin'...?" 

"Yeah, hang on, Pete." Happy looks up at MJ. "Can you sit with him?"

MJ nods. 

Peter rolls to face MJ, his face twitching and wincing in pain. He still smiles lazily up at her. 

MJ laughs, short and high pitched and nearly a sob. She grabs Peter's limp hand. "You're a goof, you know that?"

Peter smiles. "Been told that once or twice…" 

MJ swipes at her eyes with shaking hands.

"M'sorry…" Peter says. "I didn't mean t'scare you… sorry…" 

MJ shakes her head. "You didn't scare me." Her voice quakes, and she reaches to wipe her cheeks again. 

Peter squeezes her hand. "Sorry…" 

MJ feels a weight lifted when Happy comes back. It's not that she doesn't want to comfort Peter, she's just not sure how. It's not little things she can talk him through, all of Peter's problems are big and scary and she looks down at him, wondering how he can still be smiling through it. 

Happy comes back with an armload of emergency supplies: blankets, ice packs, heat packs-- mostly just things to keep him comfortable, nothing that'll do any real good.

Peter curls towards Happy and lets himself be vulnerable for just a moment. MJ watches his face start to crumble, whispering thank you's and clutching onto Happy's sleeve. 

Happy reassures him the best he can, but Peter's a _mess_ , and MJ can feel her heart race in her chest everytime she dares to look down at his mangled leg.

Peter sniffles and breathes and grips the cuff of Happy's suit jacket like it's the only thing keeping him tethered to the ground. And he's out like a light a second later. 

Happy looks down at him sadly, pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes and readjusting the blanket over his still shaking shoulders. 

"Do you really _work_ for him?" MJ finds herself asking, voice still thick with tears, but her tone light all the same.

Happy rolls his eyes. "No, I don't ' _work_ for him'."

"You… you take care of him, though." MJ says. It's not really a question when she already knows the answer. 

Happy looks stunned for a moment, then down at Peter, who, still in his sleep, is loosely clutching Happy's sleeve. "Yeah, well someone's gotta." 

MJ twirls a lock of hair around her finger until it starts to turn red. "I hate seeing him like this." She says quietly.

"He'll be alright."

"I know, I just--" MJ cuts herself off.

Happy doesn't reassure her that this won't happen again. Doesn't tell her that things will be safer next time, stakes will be lower. Parker luck wouldn't allow it.

"Are you up for it?"

MJ looks up at Happy, Peter's hand still laying limp between hers. 

"'Friends of Spider-Man'; it's a real job." Happy gives her a shadow of a smile. "You know, Peter, he… he looks out for everyone. So we have to look out for him in return. But you gotta be ready to step up."

MJ looks down at Peter once more. She notices the tiny freckles under his eyes, and the way his hair is starting to curl as it dries, and how his nose is just a little crooked from breaking so much. 

"I am."

**Author's Note:**

> request fill for a pal o mine @nexparker, I hope it's what u wanted!
> 
> (if you would like to send in a request, I mostly answer from my tumblr @lesbian-spiderman!)
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Cereal


End file.
